un nuevo poder
by camiliny08
Summary: mmmmm... esto es fruto de mi loca imaginación, para los que les gusta esta serie y todabía no termina,(para los frustrados), trata de un personaje que no le tomaron tanta importancia por ser tímido y débil, pero que en este fic se desarrolla, crece y madura con rin. leenloo o les chupo la sangre wajajaja
1. ¿que mierda hago yo?

**Derechos de autor: este anime/manga pertenece enteramente a ****Kazue Kato**** también como los personajes que leerán a continuación ya nada mas que escribir venga a leer.**

Las acciones se escribirán asi: kkk

Los pensamientos seras asi:_kkk_

Y los diálogos asi: **kkk**

Un nuevo poder

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué mierda hago yo?**

Era una mañana común en la academia De La Vera Cruz, así que nos encontramos en unos viejos, pero no por eso inservibles, departamentos de ciertos demonios que nos encantan a las féminas y a algunos féminos fanáticos, bueno; en esos departamentos se encontraban Rin y su gemelo menor Yukio Okumura, Yukio ya estaba arreglado para ir tomar su desayuno, después a clases pero antes que todo, hizo su ardua y difícil tarea de todas las mañanas…despertar a su hermano. Así que el muy valiente se preparo conscientemente a que su Ni-san, como siempre le decía él hiciera todo el barullo posible para no levantar su humanidad (no era fanático de las mañanas para no decir que podría ser el mas grande flojo de todo el mundo si Rin lo quisiera así). Como siempre él salvando a su lindo y tierno hermano mayor de llegar tarde a sus clases matutinas; lo tomo del hombro y lo sacudió levemente en un principio, lo izo como unas cinco veces y su hermano no despertaba, así que aplicó mas fuerza para despertarlo; ya que estaban cerca de llegar tarde a desayunar, cuando se estaba hartando de sus no leves ronquidos de su "lindo ni-san", lo cuales agotaron su paciencia, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tomar su colchón y darlo vuelta entero con todo y rin dormido para que él muy desgraciado entendiera que debía despertar, si no Yukio perdería la reputación que debía mantener como buen alumno(sin inasistencias en el año), rin no entendía y ni siquiera ayudaba un poco en despertar por lo menos de su cama, ya para el era frustrante todas las mañanas despertarlo pero no por eso lo dejaba de hacer, aunque había algunas situaciones en la que él solo quería ahorcarlo de su corbata para que Rin entendiera un poco sus esfuerzos de todas las mañanas, y como no podía por que era su hermano mayor (y porque era ilegal en casi todos los países si es que lograba matarlo.).

Ya despierto su hermano mayor logro por fin calmarse de su enfado.

**Yukio: ni-san (con una cara de fingida dulzura) por fin ya pudiste por lo menos abrir los ojos?**

**Rin: ja,ja,ja que linda y hermosa manera de despertarme, cuatro ojos, por que no mejor me amarras, luego me tiras a una fosa llena de cocodrilos hambrientos para la próxima cuando no quiera abrir mis ojos?**

**Yukio: por que no, así por lo menos te darías la lata de hacer ejercicios, vestirte antes que se coman tu piyama y te quedes totalmente desnudo ( y allí imaginemos a un rin corriendo por su vida a medio vestir) o ya muerto jajajjajajajajajaj, tranquilo pensare tu idea jaajajajajajaj.**

Rin se acerca a él y con su mejor cara de enojo profundo lo mira fijamente**; grrrrr ¿si? ¿era una sugerencia tan buena que deberías practicarla uno de estos días por si acaso te funciona, después puedas patentar la idea y venderla a las viejas desesperadas por levantar a sus hijos y llevarlos a sus clases? No crees?.**

**Yukio: jakjajakjakjakjakjakjakjakja ja **(literalmente llorando en el suelo por la risa jo)** ya, ya ni-san era sola una broma, además tu tienes la culpa de ser tan flojo y dormilón en las mañanas, si nos levantaramos al mismo tiempo seria…**

**-… seria un cuatro ojos inteligente y de alto rango como tu, ya me se ese sermón, me lo das casi todas las mañanas, por que no mejor nos vamos a desayunar.** Incluso rin perdía la paciencia con su hermano menor aunque sabia que fastidiaba sus buenas intenciones.

**Yukio: hee rin pero antes de eso por que no te vistes mejor?**

**Rin: creo que tienes un poco de razón.**

**Yukio: solo un poco…OK omitiré ese comentario para no atrasarnos mas de lo que estamos.**

Ya cuando estaban listos, satisfechos y perfumados se fueron a toda carrera al colegio...

Ya en la tarde de camino a la ahora clases de exorcista rin no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea del festival simplemente le encantaba ya que ahora tenia amigos que lo podrían acompañar a ese festival y divertirse todo el día…pero lo malo que su clase le toco trabajar en el festival, ya que el director hacia un concurso todos los años para ver quien salía ganador de organizar y realizar el festival además de decorarlo como a él se le ocurriera (y no, no es un buen decorador que digamos)pero aparte de todo eso las clases que les tocaran trabajar ese día podrían invitar a 7 personas para que disfruten del festival y sus eventos, pero el dilema era quienes podría invitar…

_**Rin: es difícil pero ya estoy asegurado que invitare a yukio, shima, bon y konekumaru pero no se si las chicas quieran venir ya que es un poco difícil la miss cejas (como el le puso al principio de conocerla) talvez no querrá y con ella arrastrara a su pobre amiga…aunque todavía no se como mierda es amiga de ella mmm...pero bueno por eso se llaman misterios de la vida si no fuera así la vida seria fome, como sea shura obviamente vendrá si se trata de beber hasta caer ella esta ahí o si se trata que el hijo de Satanás este descontrolado y causando desastres en cualquier caso ella esta ahí pero lo de invitar a miss cejas mmm… no se, seria una mala idea ya que estará pesada por que shima la estará leseando todo el tiempo con lo que sea que se le ocurra a él, bueno creo que esos son todos que invitare…**_

Rin ya había llegado a una puerta para abrirla con su llave ínter dimensional que le había dado Mefisto pero antes de abrirla se acordóde una pequeña y rubia chica que al estar solo con ella se le revolvía el estomago y se ponía nervioso del solo verla además de no olvidar mencionar que siempre estaría allí para salvarla, si era la linda shiemi a quien se le había olvidado invitar a su primer y verdadero festival de colegio que le tocaba trabajar, ya al tanto de que debía no, tenia que invitarla a toda costa ya que además así pagaría la salida que le había prometido un tiempo atrás cuando fueron a resolver un exorcismo de un fantasma así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, también recordó que fue allí cuando la vio por primera vez con el uniforme oficial(ya que ella siempre vestía quimonos) y para el se le veía tremendamente hermoso, para no decir tremendamente sexy, ya con la decisión dada venía la peor parte del asunto…invitarla, pero como si en estos días no podía ni siquiera mirarla por su estúpido nerviosismo solo lograba hablarle de cosas banales pero invitarla a ir, era prácticamente como una cita, claro si descontamos que también van a ir shima, bon, konekumaru y su gemelo, pero aparte de ese hecho era como una cita y eso se podría malinterpretar de parte de la chica y si después lo termina odiando por esa osadía, no, no, no, no, no, y no, eso ni de chiste apenas puede mantener su relación de amistad con la chica y con eso esta seguro que las perdería todas con ella, pero lo que no entendía él por que le dolía tanto el pecho de siquiera pensar en perderla en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

Ya en clases de exorcismo…todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos para comenzar…en la hora de almuerzo rin se sobaba la cabeza por tantos golpes que recibió en clases por no prestar atención debidamente, en realidad estaba planeando como mierda invitar a la chica que de una extraña manera siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso, pero eso no significa que no planeo nada en esas horas que estuvo por fin usando mas la cabeza no solo en los exorcismos si no también para eso.

Planeo que en hora de almuerzo ella como casi siempre come sola en la fuente para no ser molestada ya que si comía con el los tacharían de novios, aunque ahora a rin la idea de ser novio de shiemi no le molestaba tanto bueno como ese no es el asunto, y eso ponía siempre a shiemi de un nerviosismo raro por que infla sus mejillas como si fuera un pez globo y eso no es bueno de ninguna manera además que esa escena después es incomoda para los dos por que siempre se quedan callados y se van sin dirigirse la palabra con cada uno en sus pensamientos, cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la fuente logro ver a la chica y no dudo de correr para preguntarle pero cuando iba a gritar su nombre…

**Rin: shie…**

**Kamiki y Paku: shiemi!**

Si como mencione antes casi siempre come sola…

_**Rin: pero como si casi siempre come sola como, ¡¿como?! Claro ahora a miss cejas se acordo que existia la amabilidad en el mundo siiii justo cuando yo quiero comer con ella ahora GRRRRRR apesto que ella lo planeo todo para puro joderme la vida..**_

**Rin: que se joda miss cejas…**

En ese momento cuando Rin ya estaba desenfundando su espada demoníaca para matar a la muy maldita hija de su madre y maldecir incoherencias acerca de su persona viene yukio para salvar a la pobre kamiki de su destino si nadie detiene a ese loco con espada y mirada asesina.

**Yukio: ni-san pero que estas haciendo!**

Mientras lo esta agarrando para que no haga una locura que se va arrepentir toda su vida.

**Rin: estoy tratando de hablar con una persona, dejame!**

Forcejeando para que lo soltara y terminar con la misión.

**Yukio: ni-san no te han enseñado que así no se habla con la gente, cálmate!**

Ya cuando la cosa estaba mas calmada…

**Yukio: ya ahora si que querías hacer?**

**Rin**(poniéndose rojo al acto por la pregunta y dando vuelta su cabeza para que no lo vea su gemelo)**: n nada no iba hacer nada**

**Yukio: ni-san yo te ví estabas a punto de cortar la cabeza de la pobre de izumo y se que cuando desenfundas tu espada es siempre por algo que se frustro, no es asi?**

**Rin: na cállate si te dije que no era nada no insistas con el maldito tema ya?, ya por que no mejor comemos en el jardín**

**Yukio: bon y los otros? Que no almuerzan contigo ni-san?**

**Rin: es que hoy tenia algo que hacer así que les dije que se adelantaran y que no me esperaran para juntarme con ellos, así que hoy tienes el privilegio de comer con tu hermano.**

**Yukio: ya bueno ya tampoco tenia mucho que hacer de todos modos por que ya termine las pruebas yyy….**

**Rin: si, si, ya se, ya se que interesante vamos.**

Fin del primer capitulo…

Espero que les haya gustado, sayo! Nos vemos!


	2. un esfuerzo

**Capitulo 2: un esfuerzo.**

**Ya cuando terminaron de comer se fueron al tiro a sus siguientes clases de exorcismo, lo malo que rin tampoco puso mucha atención en esas clases por lo mismo que se menciono antes, sobre como mierda invitara a la pequeña shiemi para que no piense que será como una cita.**

**Rin(pensamiento): aunque pensándolo mejor ella no se negó a ir conmigo al parque de diversiones cuando le pregunte la primera vez… pero ahora es un poco diferente ya que cada uno tiene asuntos en otros lados mmm… aunque no pierdo nada con preguntarle excepto la humillación total de mis amigos si me llegara a rechazar. Ya con esos animos todo se puede (¬¬U).**

**Cunado se estaba por terminar la clase del dia de hoy…**

**Shiemi: rayos.**

**Rin:que pasa shiemi?**

**Shiemi: es que…snif…parece que se me olvido la llave para llegar a mi casa.**

**Rin: cual? Para entrar a tu casa?**

**Shiemi: no la llave para llegar mas rapido a mi casa..y me da no se que ya que es tarde…**

**Y no cabe mencionar que en ese momento a rin se le prendió el foco y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.**

**Rin:s,si q,quieres yo yo te puedo acompañar para tu casa, claro si tu quisieras.**

**Shiemi: ¿¡en serio!? Te lo agradecería tanto una linda sonrisa de agradecimiento.**

**Rin(rojo como un tomate): no no lo menciones no es para tanto.**

**De allí se disponían a ir se pero lo detuvo alguien.**

**Yukio: ni-san nos vamos juntos?**

**Rin: no es… que me voy con…**

**Yukio: con?**

**Shiemi: conmigo.**

**Yukio: a si?. Con una cara de aquí hay gato encerrado.**

**Rin: no,no,no,no,no,no creas yukio, solo la voy a compañar a su casa, por si pasa algo peligroso.**

**Kamiki: mas peligroso que irse con el mismísimo hijo de satanas?**

**Rin: oye!**

**Shima: le preciosa tiene razón imagínate si a rin le viene un patatu.**

**Shiemi: un patatu? Que es eso?**

**Bon: shiemi-san hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas, pero en definición es…**

**Rin: bon cállate la boca!**

**Bon: y quien me la va callar tu?**

**Rin: claro cabeza de gorila!**

**Bon: a cállate imbecil.**

**Yukio se interpuso al medio de los dos porsiacaso se les ocurría una de sus peleas matutinas para calmar tensiones…**

**Yukio: ya muchachos, es tarde para andar peleando.**

**Bon: es cierto, además, no fui yo el que empezó eso lo del patatu.**

**Shima: oye! Que lo dije para advertir a la linda shiemi de lo que le espera.**

**Rin: ¿de lo que le espera? Y que insinúas shima?**

**De allí shima se le acerca a rin para que solamente él lo escuche.**

**Shima: como que de que, no te hagas, que se te nota a leguas que te gusta y no estaría mal hacer algo sobre eso.**

**Rin: sobre eso? Como? Explícate crees que haría algo contra su voluntad?**

**Shima: yo decía confesarte, tu que pensabas?**

**Rin(totalmente rojo por sus pensamientos poco santos y creer que shima estaba en la misma sintonía): y yo pensaba lo mismo.**

**Shima: waaaajajajajjajajajajaj picaron ya te leí el pensamiento por tu cara ajjajajajjaaja tranquilo eso será para mas adelante jajá jajá.**

**Shiemi: de que están hablando?**

**Rin y shima(rojos): no nada shiemi!**

**Rin: bueno, bueno, como sea, por que no mejor nos vamos de aquí, total se te va hacer tarde.**

**Bon: no, que hermoso, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito rincito.**

**Rin: a quien le llamas rincito? Punk!**

**Bon: como!?**

**Shiemi(tomando el brazo de rin y jalarlo para que se retiraran, mientras el no hacia mas que gruñir): ya, ya rin, es cierto, mejor vámonos.**

**Mientras ya van a una distancia prudente del colegio Vera Cruz.**

**Rin: rayos shiemi deviste dejar que le enseñara un par de cosas a ese punk!**

**Shiemi: pero los amigos no se pelean, o que? Acaso ya no lo son?**

**Rin: no es eso solo que es…**

**Shiemi: es?**

**Rin: como un código, tranquila tampoco le iba hacer mucho daño.**

**Shiemi: pero igual no me gusta que te pelees tanto con bon.**

**Rin: calma que la cosa no es enserio si fuera así no comeríamos juntos o no jugaríamos al baloncesto en el mismo equipo.**

**Shiemi: mmm bueno ya, oye rin te puedo preguntar algo?**

**Rin: claro que pasa alguien te esta molestando?**

**Shiemi: no es eso se trata de ti…**

**Rin: d de mi? Q que pasa conmigo?(rojo como tomate)**

**Shiemi: es que hoy día estuviste muy distraído,te paso algo para que estuvieras así?**

**Y como si fuese un rayo de luz a rin se acordó lo que le tenia tan distraído ese día. Y allí partió tratando de hacer su intento de invitación pero su nerviosismo no lo dejo hacer una frase coherente. Aun que con eso shiemi no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco preocupada así que rin para no preocupar mas a shiemi hizo todo su esfuerzo sobre humano para ganarle a la vergüenza y salir victorioso de ella.**

**Rin: sh shiemi quisieras v venir al festival del colegio vera cruz co conmigo y los otro?**

**Shiemi: ha? Pues.. claro rin como no?. Y todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de mucha felicidad ya que ese seria su primer festival que la invitaban como una amiga mas.**

**Shiemi: pero rin no crees que quieras invitar a alguien mas ya que tu sabes, y yo no soy muy buena en concurrir a festividades con mucha gente y y no se, me veria rara allí.**

**Rin: claro que no, si te estoy invitando es por algo, además no creo que te veras rara para nada al contrario, serás de lo mas normal allí, y si te pones muy nerviosa pues entonces nos juntamos y vamos j juntos para que no te pierdas o algo.**

**Shiemi(con cara de felicidad): en serio muchas gracias rin, gracias . Y con eso no pudo evitar darle un abrazo de agradecimiento. Ya sabrán que al pobre de rin se le subieron los colores a la cara por esa osadía de la pequeña.**

**Fin del segundo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Derechos de autor: este anime/manga pertenece enteramente a Kazue Kato también como los personajes que leerán a continuación ya nada mas que escribir venga a leer.

Las acciones se escribirán asi: kkk

Los pensamientos seras asi:_kkk_

Y los diálogos asi: kkk

**Capitulo 3:**

**Ya habían pasado una semana desde lo mencionado con la cita perdón la "invitación" que rin le propuso a Shiemi y ella gustosa acepto. Ya terminado de preparar el festival dio comienzo.**

**Había globos, juegos inflables, familias disfrutando en toda la vera cruz, más bien parecía que toda la ciudad se había organizado para ello, pero no, solo fue el colegio, aunque más bien parecía una ciudad entera ya que es muy grande. Estaban todos disfrutando menos un cierto demonio ya que su clase le toco hacer de camareros en un pequeño restaurante que organizo fausto, (alias Mefisto) para que así llegaran a ser grandes personas en el futuro, una cierta escusa para hacer los sufrir.**

**Rin: ya sabia que ese payaso no era de fiar, me dijo "claro va ser divertido trabajar con tu clase rin veras como te diviertes", mentiroso lo hizo para puro joderme la vida ya que sabe que no soy bueno trabajando.**

**Mefisto: me ofendes hijo, crees que seria capaz de eso?**

**Rin: si y de muchas mas cosas, por cierto que haces acá?**

**Mefisto: como que, que hago acá? Supervisando, obvio, para que no salga nada mal, y cerciorarme que la gente se divierta con todo lo que hice para ellos.**

**Rin: siiiii? Tu a da le? No será que viniste para puro comer gratis? Y hacerte de vago en todo el día que reste?**

**Y de allí lo ve de pies a cabeza ya que Mefisto no estaba con su ropa habitual mas bien estaba disfrazado del festival, llevaba unas mascaras encima de su cabeza, estaba llenos de adornos en todo su cuerpo sobre el festival, con chapitas por todos sus brazos sobre lo mismo, en las dos manos estaban con algodón de azúcar y otros caramelos que no se alcanzaban a divisar pero que era seguro que eran deliciosos al paladar.**

**Mefisto: claro que no pero hay un refrán que dice donde vayas has lo que vieres.**

**Rin: eso no tiene nada que ver con los que estábamos hablando! Ponte serio mefis…**

**Mefisto: para ti niño soy tu director FAUSTO no con otro nombre pero si quieres nos nombraremos como somos hijo de sata…**

**Rin: cállate! ya entendí, DI-REC-TOR FAUS-TO.**

**De allí se ve que mefis, perdón fausto que se aleja con todos los dulces que traía consigo.**

**En otro lugar muy lejano de lo terrenal…**

**¿?: crees que sea la correcta?**

**¿?: claro que si es perfecta para este trabajo tan duro pero importante.**

**¿?: y como lo haremos? Tu les darás tus alas a esa niña?**

**¿?: claro no hay de otra que confiarlas a ella, ella es la única que cumple con todos los requisitos para ser un ángel y tener al mundo de Asshia en equilibrio, ya que veo que muchos hijos de Luz Bel están en la tierra y con solo uno de nosotros que este allá podrá equilibrar a Asshia.**

**¿?: como usted mande arcángel Gabriel, y yo iré para vigilar, cuidar y enseñar a esa pequeña de su ardua tarea que le espera…**

**Ya volvemos a Asshia que conocemos, ya los amigos de rin (Bon, Shima, Konekumaru, Shura, Yukio he incluso las chicas, Kamiki y Paku) habían llegado al festival ya que sus clases no ganaron el "premio" de decorar y trabajar para el festival.**

**Shima: Waa que emocionante, ¿que veremos primero bon, Koneko?**

**Konekumaru: tenemos que ver a Rin primero ya que el nos invito y ver si lo ayudamos en algo.**

**Shima: nya que fome…**

**Kamiki: pero eso justamente nos invito así que yo creo que el querrá que nos divirtamos.**

**Bon: pero konekumaru tiene razón debemos por lo menos ir a visitar su local que le toco trabajar. **

**Shima: tu bon? Pero..**

**Bon: pero nada, eso es ser una buen amigo. Konekumaru se acerca a bon para hablarle al oído..**

**Konekumaru: oye on, no querrás ir para burlarte de él o me equivoco?.**

**Y de allí Bon solo sonríe a su amigo dando a entender que eso va pasar.**

**Konekumaru: que cruel Bon, no te creí así.**

**Bon: es solo una broma, lo voy ayudar al muy zopenco ya que creo que lo va arruinar todo con lo torpe y orgulloso que es el.**

**Kamiki: mira quien habla de orgullo…**

**Bon: cállate miss cejas,**

**Kamiki: oye!**

**Bon: ya mejor vamos andando para que no lleguemos tarde a burlar perdón a ayudarlo en lo que necesite.**

**Todos: si cierto.**

**Ya cuando todos habían llegado al local que le correspondía a Rin trabajar…**

**Shima: buena, Rin como la llevas?**

**Bon: hola torpe**

**Konekumaru: hola Rin.**

**Shura: nyaju(hola en su idioma)**

**Kamiki: hola baka**

**Paku: hola Okumura-kun, gracias por habernos invitado al festival.**

**Rin: chicos!, para nada gracias ustedes por venir ha y hola.**

**Ya cuando todos terminaron de saludarse empezaron a ayudar comprando en el local en donde trabaja Rin**

**Mientras conversan de cosas banales.**

**En otro lado, afueras del colegio.**

**Shiemi: uf por fin llegue, haber…creo que para llegar a la sala de Rin se va por la derecha…creo.**

**Ya cuando Shiemi había caminado bastante y se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del colegio.**

**Shiemi: mmm…creo que me perdí…¿¡en donde estoy!?, por aquí no era la sala, mm él esta en la sala tercero b pero ¡aquí hay muchos terceros! ¿Donde es su sala?**

**Mientras mas caminaba mas sentía que se estaba perdiendo.**

**¿?: Shiemi? Tu que haces por acá?**

**Shiemi: ¿¡yukio!? ¡gracias a dios que te encuentro!, ¡me perdíííí!**

**Mientras abraza a Yukio buscando consuelo a su poca orientación.**

**Yukio: ya, ya, ya, todo esta bien, ahora estoy acá, tranquila, pero donde querías ir tu sola? Si tu nunca vienes al colegio Vera Cruz a menos que sea para las clases de exorcistas.**

**Shiemi: es que Rin me invito para el festival pero me perdí tratando de llegar a su sala…snif… tu sabes donde queda?**

**Yukio: claro Shiemi, si quieres te indico donde es y como llegar.**

**Shiemi: ¿como si fueras un guía?**

**Yukio: claro, otra cosa, como a estado tu jardín?**

**Y así se fueron los dos jóvenes a la sala de Rin a verlo. Ya estaban en la puerta cuando a Yukio le suena su teléfono celular y contesta.**

**Yukio: ajá..ajá, ya esta bien, voy para allá, espérenme, Shiemi lo siento pero me llamaron para hacer un remplazo de exorcismo, pero tranquila que esta puerta da a la clase de Rin así que tu solo debes entrar y preguntar por Okumura Rin y listo.**

**Shiemi: okay, gracias Yukio, por todas las molestias que te he causado. Diciendo eso le da una reverencia de agradecimiento.**

**Yukio: para nada Shiemi no es ninguna molestia servirte de guía, cuando quieras. Ya con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de despedida Yukio se retira. **

**Cuando Shiemi entra en la estancia siente que esta siendo observada pero no le da importancia y decide preguntar por su amigo si es que esta allí.**

**Shiemi: disculpe, etto a aquí esta Okumura Rin?**

**¿?: claro preciosa, pero es raro que alguien tan linda como tu pregunte por ese delincuente.**

**Shiemi: he? Él no es ningún delincuente de hecho es muy buena persona y no es raro que pregunte por el, por que soy su amiga.**

**¿?: tranquila, tranquila preciosa ya voy a llamarlo.**

**Desde la cocina Rin estaba decorando unos pasteles para las mesas cuando le llamo la atención una conversación que tenían uno de sus compañeros de clase.**

**CHICO1: oye viste esa preciosidad que entro en la sala?.**

**CHICO2: cual la de cabello rubio?**

**CHICO1: si, esa, tu crees que viva por acá?**

**CHICO2: no, no creo que viva por acá de hecho nunca la he visto en el colegio además se nota que es extranjera, ¿crees que tenga número de teléfono?**

**CHICO1: es obvio, y esta que mata, te lo juro si pide algo aquí te juro que yo la atiendo primero.**

**CHICO2: oye yo la vi primero**

**CHICO2: Mentiroso yo te hable de ella!**

**Rin: de que están hablando?**

**Los dos: no, de nada que te incumba Okumura, así que mejor si no quieres ser castigado termina lo que estas decorando.**

**Rin: jum!, pero que pesados, bueno en realidad para que me meto en estupideces.**

**¿?: ¿¡Okumura Rin!?**

**Rin: si? ¡estoy en la cocina!**

**¿?: ¡te llaman!**

**Rin: a mi?,(pensamientos) pero si mis amigos ya se fueron al festival? Quien podría? No será que ella vino?**

**Cuando sale de la cocina, grande es su sorpresa o bueno no tan grande por que la estaba, por así decirlo, esperando a que llegara.**

**¿?: ¿Rin terminaste lo que estabas haciendo?**

**Rin: si!**

**¿?: ya esta bien, si quieres puedes retirarte temprano pero si necesitamos algo más de ti te vamos a llamar por tu celular así que debes darme tu numero por si te necesitamos.**

**Rin: Esta bien toma.**

**Después de darle el número en un papel, cuando Rin y Shiemi se van a disfrutar del festival como ellos saben hacerlo a lo lejos lo estaban observando los compañeros de rin con cara de envidiosos y mas a atrás, afuera de la ventana, en un árbol, otra figura los observaba con suspicacia. Comieron, jugaron, y bebieron todo lo que les apetecía. Pero Rin tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que algo podría pasar, algo grande.**

**Fin del tercer capitulo…. Piuuuu nos vemos….**


	4. Chapter 4

Derechos de autor: este anime/manga pertenece enteramente a Kazue Kato también como los personajes que leerán a continuación ya nada mas que escribir venga a leer.

Las acciones se escribirán asi: kkk

Los pensamientos seras asi:_kkk_

Y los diálogos asi: kkk

**Un nuevo poder 4.**

Rin y Shiemi la estaban pasando de maravilla los dos ya que los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Rin_: rayos, ahora que lo pienso, esto es como una cita y parece que ella no se a dado cuenta, será que no le molesta?, y que tal vez le guste aunque sea solo un poco, no, no lo creo ya que, que chica se enamoraría de un demonio como yo, je y las demás que no saben que lo soy, piensan que soy una clase de delincuente, que ironía, bueno, como sea, no debo pensar así y debo disfrutar de la grata compañía de la linda Shiemi… siii ahora que lo pienso en realidad es linda esa chica, ja la cara de envidiosos que tenían mis compañeros de clase cuando me vieron salir con Shiemi, que se la chupen los imbéciles yo la tengo y ustedes no, digo yo la conozco y ustedes no, ya que no es mia…todavía_**. **Con lo ultimo que pensó se le salió una sonrisa que delataba lo contento que lo puso pero también lo mitad-demonio que era.

En ese momento Shiemi lo vio con esa sonrisa torcida en la cara y la curiosidad pudo con ella.

Shiemi**: que pasa rin? Porque estas tan contento?**

Rin**: ha no por nada, vamos para allá?**

De allí la tomo de la mano y casi la arrastro a la dirección en donde él quería ir, con eso, Shiemi no pudo evitar ponerse roja, no le tomo importancia y con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo siguió de la mano. En realidad Shiemi ya se estaba dando cuenta del alejamiento de ese sentimiento de amistad por parte de ella, ya que cuando él la abrazaba, la salvaba o tan solo la miraba y le sonreía con su sonrisa característica suya, se sentía protegida, plena y sobre todo inmensamente feliz, como en momentos así ella creía ver el cielo, fue hace un poco después de conocerle que sintió que él era especial, pero nunca creyó que terminaría siendo tan especial para ella, a tal punto de querer protegerlo y animarlo en sus tiempos difíciles.

Shiemi también recordó esa ves cuando rin estaba encerrado en esa especie de habitación de otra dimensión y ella se ofreció a salvarlo de su soledad, lo abrasó y lo animo a tal punto que él pudo recobrar toda su confianza, o la vez que él se descontrolo por pelear con Amaimon y luego se calmó también con un abrazo suyo.

-Shiemi POV-

Ahora que lo pienso bien se me hace raro que pueda calmar a Rin siendo yo tan solo una torpe humana sin ningún poder especial, tan solo…

-general POV -

Rin**: Shiemi! Que te pasa? Porque no me ponías atención? **

**-…- ah lo siento tanto Rin estoy un poco distraída este día.**

Rin**: solo un poco? Y en que estabas tan distraída?. **Con una que detonaba picardía.

**-…-: etto no, no es nada Rin, sabes? Estoy un poco cansada y quisiera irme a casa si no te molesta. **Con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara y agachando la cabeza

Rin**: no, claro que no, si quieres puedo dejarte a la casa si te sientes muy cansada Shiemi.**

**-..- no, tranquilo, además ahora si no se me olvido la llave para ir directo a mi casa, ja ja. **Sacándola al instante que la mencionó y con un brillo singular en los ojos.

**Rin: jajjaja Shiemi no baka jajajaj**

**-…- oye el baka eres tu**. Y de allí infla sus mejillas por el enojo.

Después de una pequeña discusión de quien era el baka ( tonto en japonés ) al final Shiemi dejo que Rin la valla a dejar cerca de la casa y luego ella irse sola.

Desde arriba de algún árbol cerca de la zona donde Shiemi dispone de regresar a la casa.

**¿?: es hora, por fin esta sola la pequeña, podemos lograr nuestro objetivo.**

**¿?: en serio crees que es la indicada? No esta un poco joven para el trabajo?**

**¿?: no, ella es, la que equilibrara el mundo de Asshia.**

Mientras Shiemi esta tranquilamente caminando la calle desierta de personas, de repente en ese momento, desde el cielo, una luz atraviesa las nubes y envuelve el cuerpo de Shiemi por completo, ella al instante de que termina de bañarla en luz, queda desmayada.

-Shiemi POV-

Donde estoy?. Creo que empiezo a ver algo…creo que es un gato pero es rosa asique es una gata creo…espera ¡¿rosa?! Cuando en este mundo hay gatos rosa.

**¿?: Hola pequeña, estas bien?**

**-…- hee si gracias…**

**¿?: Elisa, me llamo Elisa pequeña, ¿y tu eres?**

**-..- Morimiya, Morimiya Shiemi .**de allí me dispongo a observar en donde estoy pero si es mi pieza, ¿como habremos llegado aquí?, si no mal recuerdo, me desmaye.

**-..- oye Elisa como llegamos aquí? **

**Elisa: pues muy fácil, por un milagro, que le dicen ustedes.**

**-…- ¡¿como?¡ eso no puede ser, no habrá llegado alguien y allí ese alguien me habrá ayudado?**

**Elisa: nop, además no es tan difícil de creer si estudias exorcismo, si existen los demonios también existirán los ángeles, una parte subsiste de la otra, es la ley del equilibrio Shiemi. **Mientras veo que se lame la pata para posteriormente lavarse su cara.

**-…- no, si lo se, pero se me hace un tanto difícil que llegue un ángel de la nada, si nada esta pasando, o tal vez había un demonio cerca y…**

**Elisa: no, no había ningún demonio cerca, **Shiemi déjame presentarme antes de darte esa noticia tan importante para tu vida**.**

**-…- como? Cual?**

**Elisa: niña impaciente ya vendrá**. Que extraño cuando dijo eso de la noticia sentí algo extraño en mi espalda, que será lo importante?, y que tenga que ver conmigo?

**Elisa: Shiemi, soy una gata divina.**

**-…- como? Que es eso?**

**Elisa: es un ser que sirve a los ángeles para ayudarlos en sus arduas tareas, también son seres que vigilan y protegen a los humanos, cuando están en un incorrecto camino, somos portadores de, muchas veces, su poder para que así no estén siempre trayéndolo consigo.**

**-…- así como unos familiares? **( véase la definición en google como familiares de brujas ).

**Elisa: si algo así, solo que nosotros hacemos el bien.**

**-…- haaaa, una cosa, que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, si puedo preguntar?**

**Elisa: a eso vengo a darte la noticia de tu vida, Shiemi querida, tu fuiste elegida entre todas la personas, hombres tanto mujeres, del mundo para tener una responsabilidad muy grande en tus manos… Shiemi… eres un ángel. **

**-..- … … … … ¡¿Qué!? N, no-puede-ser, imposible! Solo soy una humana no tengo nada de especial, además como un ángel, que le diré a mi madre, y a mis amigos, o profesores o o o, imposible.**

**Elisa: tranquila, deja de parlotear sola!, niña! No es tan malo ser un ángel, para ti no es imposible.**

**-…- como que no! Solo soy una chica común y corriente, que va a sus clases de exorcismo como cualquier otra, **( seee súper normal ir a una escuela exorcista, puff quien no ha ido a una )** y lo de poder especial solo lo tengo como Tamer, nada mas ni nada menos.**

**Elisa: pues por eso mismo, tienes el talento de invocar seres de otros mundos, además como que no tienes ningún poder divino? Como explicas eso de calmar demonios con tan solo abrasarlos? **

**-…- que? M, me viste?**

**Elisa: claro, allá en el cielo, se sabe de todo menos el fin del mundo, eso solo lo sabe nuestro padre.**

**-…- ha. **Creo apostar que se me subieron todos los colores a la cara con eso, ya que recordé el momento que abrase a rin para calmarlo, esperen… ¡¿un ángel?! Eso, eso, eso no me lo puedo creer, itte siento incomoda mi espalda pero que será, voy a verificar que me sucede ( Shiemi se toca la espalda y toca algo parecido a unas plumas, de textura suave) que es esto?

**Elisa: creo ya viste de que lo que digo es verdad, anda vete a ver al espejo niña.**

De allí me dirijo a un espejo grande que hay en mi pieza, creo que lo puso mi madre para que empezara a ponerme ropa normal, y me miro, solo estoy yo con una especie de plumas en la espalda, pero que será, me volteo y veo…un par de alas plateadas y grandes que se me unen en la parte de mis paletas de la espalda, y creo que rompí mi ropa con esas cosas llamadas alas.

-general POV-

De allí Shiemi no puede soportar mas la angustia y comienza a llorar, poniéndose en posición fetal y tapándose la cara con las manos.

**Shiemi: porque, dime, PORQUE ME HICISTE ESTO!?, QUE TE HECHO YO?**

**Elisa: calmate! Shiemi no es malo, además cualquier persona quisiera ser un ángel.**

**Shiemi claro, cualquiera menos yo! No ves que era feliz así como humana?**

**-…- si lose pero ya no tienes mas opción que aceptar, ya que un arcángel te dio sus alas, deberías estar feliz, ya que protegerás a tus seres queridos del mal.**

**Shiemi: cuál? Si ya no hay problemas, ya Asshia está protegida por alguien.**

**-…- quien? Por el hijo de Satanás en la tierra? Crees que dejar que viva libre por las calles es lo correcto?, o ese demonio llamado Mefistófeles ande como director de una escuela para así poder controlar la mentes de los inocentes? Eso quieres? Que todo se derrumbe por esos demonios?**

**Shiemi: no, claro que no, pero ellos, ellos no han hecho ningún mal, y además no, no puedo, no puedo aceptarlo yo no quiero aceptarlo.**

**-…- niña, no tienes opción esto es una decisión que ya fue tomada, desde que te vimos calmar a ese demonio, ese destino lo marcaste tu cuando te hiciste amiga de ese demonio, lo siento pero es ya tu deber. **cuando Shiemi se para para decir algo Elisa le quita los poderes para que no se le ocurra ninguna locura.

**Shiemi: cállate! No quiero, no quiero esto**!. Y de allí se va corriendo afuera de su habitación con lagrimas en la cara, su madre la vio pero prefirió no preguntar nada para no causar problemas.

Seguía corriendo sin saber muy bien a donde ir o mejor dicho a donde escapar de su destino, ya marcado por seres que ella no comprendía, cuando ya se estaba cansando de correr, paro en seco y vio el cielo como suplicando a alguien de arriba que le diga que todo esto es un sueño, un horrible sueño para ella.

Empieza a llover y con eso Shiemi se da cuenta que lamentablemente no es ningún sueño, es la realidad, la pura y santa realidad que le cachetea en la cara. Es un ángel, es un ángel y debe aceptarlo tal cual.

**Shiemi: ¿cómo Rin pudo soportar esto?, ¿Como? ¿Como no pudo terminar con su vida cuando le dijeron que era un demonio?, pero mejor que no lo haya hecho o si no ahora mi vida seria triste y solitaria, o ya estaría muerta por ese demonio que me atrapo ya tiempo atrás, creo, creo que si él pudo soportar todo eso, , creo, creo que yo, yo también puedo, aunque tendré que esforzarme, ya que si todo esto es cierto, me volveré fuerte de espíritu, tendré que madurar y dejar de ser esa niñita tímida y debilucha para poder proteger a mis amigos, a Rin. **El ultimo nombre lo dijo en un susurro para si misma**. Je siempre es lo que he querido, ser útil y proteger a mis seres queridos, pero no espere que fuera de esta forma.**

Elisa saliendo entre unos arbustos**: así se habla mi pequeño angelito, ahora tendré que ilustrarte como tendrás que combatir y exterminar a los demonios que llegan de Gehena, shiemi estas preparada para aceptar esta ardua tarea?**

**-…- creo que no tengo otra opción, así que si, acepto ser un ángel. **


End file.
